Maintain a cancer information system in the three counties of the Detroit metropolitan area. Collect data in sufficient detail so that each cancer can be classified and coded. Collect complete information regarding extent of disease, diagnostic procedures, and first cause of cancer directed therapy on all patients diagnoses in 1973 forward. Utilizing all available methodologies, obtain active follow-up of all cases diagnosed in 1973 forward. In conjunction with participation in the SEER Program, cooperate with NCI field staff in its quality control activities. Maintain a core staff including both professional and technical people. Submit annual progress reports in August of each year. Conduct in consultation with the Computer Science Section of NCI a detailed analysis of the current data processing system and develop a detailed plan to upgrade the existing system.